Candy, Sex and Responsabilities
by DaRkZ-54
Summary: When Gabriel comes into Season and Castiel is nowhere to be found, Crowley is left to care for him. But there is more to both than they first thought, but of course,it isn't that simple. Slash Gabriel/Crowley. Kinda crap summary XDD Quite random too.
1. Chapter 1

Damn.

All.

Angels.

That was basicly Crowleys only thought running through his head as he neared Bobbys house, strange pulses of Grace were hitting him since he was miles away, he could even sense them in Hell now he thought about it.

As he appeared in the middle of the little library the old Hunter had, a gun was aimed at his chest. Joy. He held up his hands, smiling as innocently as a demon could master. Deans face was still screwed up with distrust and hate, despite actually warming to the King of the Crossroads. Oh. What a scary thing to dwell on. Humans warming to him? _Hunters_ warming to him? Had Hell froze over?

"Well ladies, where's the Angel?" Bobby looked at him with confusion.

"Y'mean Cass?" The demon nodded, hands in his pockets as usual. "He ain't here, said he had to stay away from somethin'."

"Oh he did alright, and it wasn't one of your demon fans." Frowning, Sam stood up, Crowley watching him carefully- just incase.

"What do you mean?" The demon chuckled as he spoke, the smile stuffed with sheer amusement, eye practicly shouting 'I know something you don't!' yet 'You stupid sorry bastards!' at the same time. "Crowley? What's going on?"

"Oh, this _will_ be fun." Crowley brought a chair up and sat down, motioning for Sam to do the same. "Well, you boys need to update your Angel information books. Angels are...well, like birds."

"...birds?" Dean arched an eyebrow, glacing at his brother and Bobby as he was answered with a swift nod.

"They fly, they call, they lay...The list continues, anyway, they also season. Which the moose should get if he's still chocked full of Stanford knowledge." A hateful look was thrown his way, which he sneered at, but then had to resist laughing as the youngest Hunter finally understood.

"You mean they have a mating season?"

"Bingo."

"So where did Cass go then?" Crowley smirked as he felt the Grace shiver slightly, then felt something tug at his mind.

_Oh, hello there. Coming into season are we? Bit early._

Piss off you dick. I can still smite you!.

"He went to escape the side effects of an Angels season." He stood up and turned, the three Hunters watching him intently and cautiously. "Infact, he's right here with us."

_You utter fucking bastard._

Crowleys smirk just widened as the Angel stepped out of the shadows of the house, its glare not leaving the demons face.

"Gabriel?" Sam and Dean shouted in unison, as shocked as each other; while Bobbys look of confusion never left him like loyal hound to its owner.

"Don't be so suprised." He snapped, a newfound shock hitting the two Winchesters.

"Why are you so-"

"Moody?" They nodded. "One, this bastard turns up. Two, he exposes me. Three, this really sucks. And four? I'm _alone_." Sam couldn't help feeling sympathetic to the Archangel, sure, he was a dick- but he'd had it hard, and to be left alone? _And_ stuck with Crowley? That's gotta suck.

"I heard that Winchester!" Sam snapped his gaze to the frowning 'King' and looked at Gabriel with anger when he chuckled, obviously both of them had been snooping around in his head. Sam swallowed awkwardly, and nudged his brother, the two walking out of the library to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just leave me be there?" Gabriel hissed at the trench-coat clad demon next to him and shoved him with his elbow. The demon shot him a glare, resisting the urge to give him a good seeing to.

"Because, if I didn't, they would've found you, and you wouldn't tell them the truth." He hissed back, spitting out his words as if they were bittter and coated in venom. Just as the Archangel and King of the Crossroads were having a death-glare match, the Winchesters walked back into the library.

"Gabriel, if you want, you can come with us hunting...Beats being on your own. If you don't want to then-"

"Oh Sam, shut _up_!" Gabriel and Dean said in unison, the pair blinking at each other then frowning, readying themselves for an arguement- or even a fight.

"He'd love to." Gabriel spun around to face Crowley, eyes burning through him.

"What?" His words were dripping with anger, Bobby instructing the two Vessels to take a step back like him.

"And so will I. Some-one needs to take care of you, since all that'll be left of you is a horny bipolar mass of feathers." Gabriel really blazed with anger now, and Crowley could feel just how it shook the core of his Grace, his wings (that only the two could see right now) bristling and flexing. _Bollocks._

"Fine, just..." The Archangel and demon looked at Sam, who suddenly felt really small. "...don't, kill each other? Or us..."

"Can it, Moose. I'm doing you a favor by coming along, but if you'd rather take this situation by yourselves with no knowledge on the subject what-so-ever, then get bent!" Sams jaw slammed shut, maybe now wouldn't be the perfect time to piss off yet another demon, let alone _ally._

"Fine, now can we get going? If you haven't forgotten Sammy we have the Apocalypse to stop." And without another word, Dean strode off to the door, headed for his car; soon followed by his brother.

"Shall we be off darling?" Crowley smirked as the millionth glare was sent his way today, he should really get a medal for being this hated.

"Don't start." And with nothing left to say, the two walked off, still bickering- leaving Bobby to get some peace. Well, can't have that can we? Crowley lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, and all four of them stopped as they heard a crash.

"Balls!" He couldn't help it. Crowley had burst into a fit of laughter at his little interferance.

"What did you do _now?_" Dean sounded pissed. When didn't Dean sound pissed? Hmph. That'd be a time passer, must come back to that one.

"Oh I just," Bobby appeared red faced in the doorway, covered in...something, "Gave him a little shove." He bit his lip and the elder Hunter cursed him, then went for him, chasing him will a shotgun full of Rocksalt, firing now and then but narrowly missing. Crowley smirked when he heard the Archangel laugh. No, no not like that! It didn't make him happy! God no, he just knew that if the other was happy, then this ass won't get smote.

Hopefully.

Once Bobby had given up chasing him and shooting at him, he stood slightly out of breath with his hands on his knees. He looked up at Gabriel and half smirked, half smiled, his expression broadening when it was returned.

Oh _God._

Sam and Dean were in fits of laughter, and Bobby had a smile on his face, though he'd better not go near the old Hunter for a while yet...You never know. After the Winchesters had said their goodbye, he went to get into the Impala, but turned to Gabriel when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Thank you Crowley, I...I appreciate you staying to accompany me." Crowley didn't know what to say. No really, it was a first. So he did what any smug bastard would do. He smirked.

"Oh Darling, I love you too, lets go snog away from the band of morons." Gabriel screwed his face up and shoved past him, oh _crap._ "Uh, Gabriel-"

"What? You're sorry?" Crowley sunk back abit, not good to speak to a pissed in-season Archangel and tell him you _are_ sorry when you'd get smote by saying it to a Cherub, and those guys were just ANNOYING. Gabriel changed his stance and softened his eyes, a mocking smile plastered to his face. "Aww, sweet, now come-on or they'll leave without us."

"Bu-" Crowley froze. That. Bastard. He'd read his mind! And must've got the wrong...Ohshitohshitohshitoh_shit_.

What have I just got myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Something.

Anything.

_Say_ something damnit!

...

Oh for the love of-

"So where are we heading?" After being sick of the silence, Crowley piped up, since neither him nor Gabriel had been told. Not that he knew of anyway, and he knew alot.

"Doesn't matter, you two'll just be in the motel room we book you." Crowley looked hurt.

"Don't want me in your room Dean? I'm hurt." The oldest Winchester snorted in response, and the silence returned. Damnit this was making him uncomfortable...He looked at Gabriel, who was resting against the door, his eyes drooping as sleep finially began to engulf him.

It was quite fun to watch, his head kept bobbing with exhaustion, but he'd keep straining to stay awake. Why was he tired anyway? Must be a hormone thing. He chuckled as the Archangel eventually fell asleep, using his arms as a pillow to lean across the door; a sigh of relief coming from the drivers seat, while Sam joined him in chuckling.

"Aww, all these little angels, they all fall asleep don't they? What good little kids." Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother, but still smiled slightly.

"You saying he's cute? Please Sammy, don't go all gay on us." Sam shoved his brother, then glared at Crowley through the mirror, since he had begun to laugh along with Dean. Sam was always the one getting the girl jokes, and the gay ones, and can you disagree with that hair? He's a woman...Or just that gay. Take your pick.

The rest of the drive was in silence, and so Crowley started to daydream out of the window, will any of the demons come to get me? Probably. Will they dare come near an Archangel? Most likely no. Staying with Gabriel will have it's upside after all.

When they pulled up outside of a motel, the brothers got out of the car, leaving Crowley to wake Gabriel. Just as he scooted closer to the Angel, something hit him. What is that, love? No, not strong enough, content? It's make sense...He ignored the fluffy feelings radiating from the other and reached out a hand to shake him, the blurry eyed look _so_ not cute.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He frowned as a smile was sent his way, moving out of Gabriels half of the seat and grabbing the door handle.

"So you think I'm beautiful? Why Crowley, thank you." No sarcasm = Bad. And there was hardly any there, like he really meant it; now he knew why he hated Angels. Damn mating seasons. The two got out of the car, Gabriel practically floating as he walked.

"Are you _insane?_ They are not sharing our room!" Seems the Winchester ladies are squabbiling. Anything new happening with the world?

"Dean, we won't be in most of the time! It's not like they'll bother us!"

"Y'know, we should've left them at Bobbys."

"I'm sure he has enough on his mind right now."

"And we don't?" Woah they looked pissed.

_They arguing about us?_

Yep.

Why?

Gabriel, this is your stupid fault!

Wh-Why is it my fault?

You went to them! We wouldn't be here if you'd just gone to find Castiel or some of your Smiting buddies!

Oh shut it demon.

Bloody Angel.

"Sam, we're dealing with the damn Apocalypse! Don't you think that quite enough to deal with right now?" Sam shifted his weight, thinking over what to say in his head, and boy was he thinking.

"Dean, what about Gabriel? We can't just leave him if it's as bad as it sounds." Sam was starting to use his puppy eyes now, great thinking Moose.

"You're worried about Gabriel?" Sam nodded, and Crowley swore he saw Gabriel perk up; except the demon was waiting for the tables to turn. "Why the Hell would you worry about that dick? What's he ever done for us? Jack squat thats what. We should've left him in that circle of Holy Fire to rot and die!" There we go.

_That hurt..._

Crowley felt a stab of...something. He had no idea what it was, just that what ever this feeling was he had, he didn't like it. At all. Period.

"Dean-" He didn't say anymore, his mouth slammed shut as he saw the Angel and demon leaning against the Impala. Dean followed his sight and froze, not knowing what to expect from the haywire Archangel.

So of course, that left Crowley to start the talk; again.

"So uh, what's our room?" Dean held up the key and threw it to the shorter man- vessel anyway- and dragged Sam aside as the others walked into the Motel, then out to the car. Just as they got to the door, Crowley turned to Gabriel, he still looked down from before. "Don't get candy everywhere, alright?" Gabriel forced a smile and nodded.

"Alright alright, as you wish your majesty." The demon rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping into the glory of the shabby room.

"Oh home sweet home, make yourself comfertable on the- what are you doing?" He watched in stunned silence as the Archangel snapped a quilt and pillows into the empty spare room. He walked up to the doorway and was faced with a heap of bedsets and clothes, weird.

"Huh?" The Archangel popped out from under them all, then began to move them about, creating what looked like a-

"Is that a nest?" Okay, definatly weird, never seen that before. Crowley leaned against the doorframe and watched the other construct his nest- if that's was it was- and didn't bother him.

"Yes, have you never seen one before?" The demon replied with a shake of the head, wary of his actions. "So you have never, slept in one?" To be honest? He didn't like where this was going. Demons don't sleep with Angels- even if it is just sleeping- and especially not in their nests. Yeah, he'd never seen that before, but that was because he didn't go near Angels during their season; not that they'd let anyone within 100 metres of it anyway, but this? This was bad. If he lets him near it, hell _in_ it, then that means he trusts him, and that can lead to I think you know where...

"Uh...No. Can't say I haven't..." Gabriel smiled at him, and this made the demon uneasy, wanting to avoid being chosen, thanks. "Are you hungry?" Stupid question.

"We should get something to eat. What do you want?" A smack in the face.

_You sure about that?_

Wha- get out of my head!

Why?

'Cause it's private! That's why!

N'aww, meanie.

I really have no reply to that.

Then what do you want?

Crowley thought for a second, putting up barriers to stop the other snooping around his head. He could make something, oh and he could really do with some wine- what? Just in that kinda of mood.

"Let me see what we have." Crowley walked over to the cupboards, rumaging around until he found enough ingredients to make something, guess they do stock up for you.

"Need anything else?" Crowley shut the cupboards and took out some pans and cutlry.

"Nah, I'm fine." Gabriel nodded and walked out the room and into the main room, sitting down on the couch, lifting his fingers to snap them. "Oi, not before tea."

"Oh so I have to eat tea before sweets now?"

"Of course." Gabriel smirked, then stretched. "No sleeping either! I won't wake you up."

"What can I do then!" He practically whinned that, yeah, _whinned_. It was really weird to see him this out of himself, just like his character jumped out the window.

"TV? Read? I don't know." Gabriel shrugged and turned on the TV, the only channel worth watching being the music channel, so he put that on.

"Y'know, I always thought you'd be a cook." Crowley raised an eyebrow and turned around, leaving the food to cook.

"Really? Why?" Gabriel shrugged, also turning around so he was looking over the back of the sofa.

"Dunno, you just seemed that way." Gabriel snapped his fingers and held out a glass, filled with wine.

Son of a-

"Do you want some?" Crowley took the glass, sipping from it and smiling aprovingly.

"Not bad Angel." He turned back to serve the food while Gabriel put his feet on the coffee table infront of him.

"You really listen to rock?" Crowley gave Gabriel his plate and sat down with his own. Especially in his condition, he honestly expected less.

"Yeah, ain't bad is it?" The demon shrugged.

"Depends, but I'm sure Dean will love you if you tell him."

"Why do you think he doesn't know?" The two chuckled, then started to eat, Gabriel making happy noises with every bite. "Oh jeez Crowley this is amazing!" Crowley raised a brow and set his plate down next to the others on the table, crossing his legs and leaning back into the sofa.

"It can't have been _that_ good, anyone would think you were a living porn tape." The Archangel laughed, then got up.

"Oh, it was, really! Now, excuse me while I prepare for much wanted sleep." Crowley nodded as the Angel walked into the bathroom, leaving the demon to think. He's...normal. Well, as normal as Gabriel can get, but still. It isn't effecting him like he thought it would. Although, he'd never actually spent a day with Gabriel, so he wouldn't know best. Huh.

After Gabriel had finished, Crowley himself walked into the bathroom, shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower, the hot water refreshing. Maybe he shouldn't be here, maybe he should've left Gabriel with Bobby; or with the Winchesters. He could still leave.

He stepped out and dried off with a towel off the rack, a small piece of paper falling onto the floor. He frowned and picked it up, and on it it said:

_Don't leave_

...Okay...Weird. He knew it was Gabriel, obvious. But, why would he- Stop. Asking. Stupid. Questions. He knew very well why, and there was a chance that anything wrong done here could equal a good smiting. And he'd like to live, thanks.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, there was a bag on the sofa. The demon arched his eyebrow, there isn't another note is there?

"Nah, that was the only one, just thought you'd need some more clothes!" Crowley stared at the door of the spare room. He only managed an 'oh' before he heard the key in the lock, looks like the boys are back. Just as they were opening the door, Crowley had slipped into the spare one, hissing at Gabriel to go out while he changed.

"Right so what, another Siren?" Dean threw the keys onto the table, Sam shutting the door and shedding his jacket.

"I dunno man."

"Well neither do I, and what would it want here anyway?"

"What it usually wants I guess, sex." Dean shrugged and took off his own jacket, then smiled.

"Hey, does that mean naked girls and strippers again?" He winked at his brother, who just laughed and walked over to their room, then pausing.

"Hey, can you hear hissing?" Dean froze for a moment, then looked at the door on the oposite side to the bathroom than theirs. They jumped slightly as Gabriel was shoved out of it, glaring at the door.

"I'm so gonna smite you demon!"

"After you calm your hormones Angel!" Gabriel folded his arms in a huff, and stood waiting for Crowley to come out.

He had taken longer than usual by looking through the lock at what was happening, but then shoved Gabriel out to get changed. He finally came out in a T-Shirt and sweats, both his usual black colour.

"Never thought I'd see you out of a suit."

"Never knew you wanted to, Moose." Sam blushed and tried to hide it by scowling, but from Deans bitter look, it didn't.

"Whoa Sammy, what did I tell you? No goin gay on me, especially not with Crowley, _another_ demon." Gabriel tapped his foot on the floor as he stood watching with amusement, hands in his sweat pockets.

"Enjoying yourself?" Crowley growled, staring straight at Gabriel, who just smiled wider.

"Immensely." The Archangel let the demon past him, then followed him to sit on the sofa, getting another growl from Crowley.

"Go get in your nest Angel, I'm sleeping here." Dean and Sam exchanged looks, then looked back at the two supernatural beings.

"Nest? What are you a bird?" Crowley raised a brow after turning around to face him.

"I already went over this."

"Well not thorough enough." Gabriel shrunk and stood up, walking over to the spare room while mumbling a 'good night' before dissapearing to his nest. "Somethin I said?"

"What part of 'it's a sensitive matter to him' don't you seem to understand?"

"Jeez no need to get snappy." Dean held up his hands in defence, while Sam snorted and held a finger at Crowley.

"Listen, in the morning, you're talking!" He reached into his room and walked into the bathroom with his bag to change, leaving Dean to set up traps.

"Hey, mate, I better not get trapped in any of these." Dean rolled his eyes and carried on, to tired to argue. After Dean had finished, Sam stepped out and went into their room; a yawn escaping on the way. Crowley was getting tired himself, sure he didn't need to sleep, but he'd had a meal and he was tired.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Dean going into his and Sams room, and he swore he heard something rustling.

He swore he heard feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley slowly stirred from his sleep, hearing the sounds of snickering and hushed voices.

"Sam, that's just weird. Dude it's even stretching creepy."

"Shh he's waking up!" Crowleys eyes finally opened, gaze resting on his unusually heavy chest.

And he was met with Gabriel.

"What the- What are you doing?" Crowley jumped up into a sitting position, Gabriel squeaking loudly and scurrying to the other end of the sofa, clutching to the arm for dear life. Okay, that isn't normal. "You find this funny?" He didn't need an answer, and wasn't going to get one, the Winchesters were laughing to hard.

Despite their loud laughing, he could still hear it, the terrified whimpering coming from the Archangel opposite him. He frowned in understanding, and had to rid of the boys for a few moments, plus make some breakfast.

"Boys, go get ready for your hunt. Now." They slowed from their laughing, looking at him with narrow eyes, before Sam walked to the bathroom and Dean back into their room. Once Crowley was sure they were out of ear shot, he scooted over to the Archangel, trying to be as gentle as being a demon could allow him. "They've started, haven't they Angel?"

Gabriel nodded slowly, head dipped in shame and embarrassment. Something sharp stabbed Crowley in the gut, and he didn't like that feeling at all- and he hates to admit it- but he took pity on the Archangel, only a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna make breakfast, want some?" Gabriel smiled weakly at the demons offer, Crowley returning the gesture, inwardly hating himself for it as he walked over to the small kitchenette. By the time the Winchesters had gotten ready, he had prepared four bacon sandwiches, himself and Gabriel already started on theirs.

"So, explain it; ALL of it." Sam rubbed the crumbs off of his hands and pushed his plate away when finished, like Dean has a few moments before. Crowley looked to Gabriel.

_Go to your nest Angel, we're talking about…y'know._

O-oh…Okay then, tell me when you're done?

The demon nodded, the Winchesters oblivious to the small conversation that they just had through thoughts. Once Gabriel had closed the door, Crowley looked from one brother to the other, sighing, he leaned back in his chair.

"Right, what exactly do you want explaining?"

"We want to know why Gabriel's shying up and whimpering like a bloody dog with its tail between its legs all the time." The demon smirked and shrugged.

"Fair, right; Angels have phases as they go through their season, right now I'd say his shy phase, so he'll be clingy, but since you two'll hardly be in, it won't matter to you."

"But, why are you singing his praises?" Sam- of all people- asked.

"I'm not! I'm simply making sure I make a better impression so he doesn't bloody _smite_ me!" Dean smirked, chuckling devilishly.

"So you're practically his bitch?"

"Shut up Winchester, before I kill you nice and bloody." Dean stood up challengingly, Crowley following suit as he spoke.

"I'd like to see you try you sonofabitch." They glared at each other for a few moments before Sam pulled his brother back, reminding him that they had a hunt to deal with, slamming the door shut as they left.

"C-Can I come out now Crowley…?" The demon walked over to the door and opened it, met with a quivering Gabriel.

"Angel? Are you al-" He paused as Gabriel squeaked and grabbed hold of Crowley, shaking slightly. Crowley tried to pry the hands from him as he stretched his senses, there was a storm not far off, and would head over here that night- just our friggin' luck.

"N-no…I don't want to…I don't want to be alone…" The demon managed to loose the Archangels grip, and tugged him by his jacket to the sofa.

"Sit." Gabriel did so without another word, making Crowley smirk- he could get used to this. He walked over to a cupboard that had caught his eye before, the door had been left ajar and a DVD case was poking out. He waved his hand over the door and then opened it, the whole of the selves filled with DVDs, should keep squeaky entertained for a while, maybe he wouldn't notice the storm.

Gabriel watched curiously as the demon turned back to him and beckoned him with his finger. Crowley smirked again as he came with nothing else needed, let's see how long this phase lasts. "Yes…?" Crowley moved to the side, allowing Gabriel to see inside the cupboard.

"Choose something to watch." The Archangel frowned at him, his gaze wary and questioning.

"They're all blank…" The demon reached toward Gabriel and tapped his forehead twice with a finger.

"Think of something, then pull one out, simple." Gabriel smiled and leant forward, "But," He froze, "No porn." This made the other let out a startled noise and his cheeks flushed red, leaving Crowley to laugh at the sight. He pulled out a DVD and smiled, Crowley arching a brow and peering at the cover, then groaned. "Moulin Rouge? Seriously?" Gabriel gave him a hurt look, Crowleys brow climbing higher while comparing it to Sams infamous Puppy-eyed look. "Oh alright, stick it in."

"Thank you Crowley." The demon rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch, kicking aside the blanket he had used the night before to put his feet on the table. As the movie went on, he would come up with random comments at the women, saying 'I'd sure have somma' that.' or 'They really would give 'em a good show.', his gaze switching from the movie to Gabriel, it was interesting. The way he smiled when something cheesy was said, the way he cried when he felt the characters' pain, the wa- hey! Wait a minute, this was making _him_ sound cheesy! He felt nothing for the Archangel.

Nothing.

At all.

…

Okay, maybe a little bit of a possibility of an idea of a small friendship, but that was it! And anyway, even if he…It could never be, come-on even _Dean_ could figure that out! Not even a friendship could work. Don't even think about bringing up that Serpent and his little Pansy! They don't count.

As the movies went on he found himself getting tired, eyelids forcing themselves open, but they still drooped like weights held by a string, it would snap, and he'd be engulfed by the sweet pleasure that was sleep. He looked to the Archangel to find him asleep, breathing even and his face no longer wary; nor his body tense. He had just rested his head on the demons shoulder, no more; he must still be scared of him shouting again. Not that he cared that much, he probably didn't even care at all.

Crowley picked up Gabriel slightly and lay him on his side at the opposite end of the sofa, then placed the blanket atop of him, watching as he snuggled into its warmth, wrapping it around his vessel. Crowleys head snapped up as the newspaper on the coffee table moved, a thought then shoving its way to the front of his brain. He outstretched a hand, then drew back- best not to risk it, unfolded or no.

As he walked over to the bigger table where he had put his bag of clothes from Gabriel earlier, he looked at the time, wondering when the Winchesters would get back. He shrugged the thought away and grabbed some clean clothes, heading into the bathroom. He made sure to cut off the sound from the shower so he didn't wake Gabriel, he might piss him off and; season or no season, pissing off an Angel was still bad news, never-the-less an _Archangel_. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself, slipping into his clean clothes; then dumping the others into the bag, deciding to clean them when he came to wear them.

Then, a thought hit him. He strode over to the spare room, opening it silently, inwardly cursing as it creaked. Once is had opened far enough, he peaked inside, then frowned in confusion- the nest was gone. Well to be honest there hadn't been much of one to start with, it was only a quilt and some pillows-

Oh.

_Oh._

He shut the door with an uncertain look on his face, then the demon sat back down where he had before, stretching his legs back across the table. And then, with one last glance at the Archangel, he turned over to sleep. Had…

…had that been a smile?

"Crowley please!" The demons eyes snapped open, retracting his legs so he was sat upright, a pain throbbing in his back from the awkward position he'd slept in. He didn't have time to think about the pain- or anything else- as the thunder and lightning clashed again, a loud whimper coming from next to him as Gabriel clung onto him tightly.

"A-Angel? What's wrong?" Crowley didn't know what to do as he heard his breath catch, his breathing break down and his shirt start to dampen as the tears ran from his eyes, his whole body shaking and his fingers leaving no intentions of letting go.

"I'm scared Crowley…Scared He might be angry at me for leaving, I can't- I- I don't know what to do!"

"Shh…" It was the only thing that the demon could think to do, and that was comfort him, despite his demonic senses telling him otherwise, he still had to make an impression if he wanted to live. The sobbing calmed a little as Gabriel muttered something, snaking his arms around Crowley, and Crowley returning the gesture thoughtlessly. He'd heard him perfectly.

_It's more than that._

Damn Angel. But, he was right, it was more than that. The thing was, he did something that no demon probably would. He _understood_. He understood why he left, understood why he can't go back, understood why he would have fears; and understanding this much…It made him wonder if there was any of his soul left, just a small part, just enough to contain this…Emotion? Is that what it was stabbing him in the gut? Was it sympathy? Guilt? Understanding?

The demon shook his head, confusion building but soon forgotten as he heard Gabriels breathing even out completely, informing the sleeping of the Archangel in his arms. He resumed them both to their previous positions, but making himself more comfortable this time.

Gabriel had kicked off the blanket in his distress, so he'd placed it over him again, also placing a little spell with him, just to soothe him until the storm had passed, which it would shortly. He got comfortable, then turned on his side to face the Archangel, watching him sleep peacefully like nothing had ever happened; his damp shirt and red eyes the only evidence aside Crowleys word, not that it mattered. With whom would he share the tale? Not like he had anyone to tell, never mind some-one who'd listen. He closed his eyes finally and re-entered his sleep, his mind lost to dreams roaming the night, lips letting slip his last conscious thought:

"What _have_ I got myself into now?"


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, and Gabriel still hadn't changed his phase. Crowley was sure that he should've by now, unless he went on for _months_, sometimes these seasons could take years! And surely that was one of the last things the demon and the Winchesters needed, aside the bloody Apocalypse of course.

Every morning, Crowley would wake to Gabriel sleeping, draped over his legs if he had them on the sofa, or curled up next to him, breathing deep and looking relaxed and content, and this was the _only_ time he looked relaxed, never mind content!

He gave up the struggle to keep the Archangel away from him, after all he was just scared. He didn't know what kind of weird phase this was, but he needed protecting.

Oooooh.

That made sense, since he didn't have a mate, but he didn't know how all that worked! There weren't any other Angels around them, and wasn't it something to do with their wings? Or aren't they that bird-like? He didn't know…And he didn't want to if he was honest.

"Yo, Crowley, wake up." Crowley groaned as the sunlight flooded into the room, catching his blurry eyes off-guard. The Winchesters had been better with him, but they still didn't trust him. You never know, just as long as Sammy boy doesn't try to get in his pants like he did with that demon slut Ruby, boy she was a bitch. If they hadn't offed her when they did, then he would've taken great pleasure in doing so. Nevermind eh?

"Fine, fine; what time is it?" He groaned again as Gabriel shifted on his stomach.

Wait. _Stomach?_

"Gabriel? What are you doing?" A little mummur came from the Archangel and a sleepy smile, making Crowley raise an eyebrow. He sighed in defeat, "Y'know what? I don't know about this mating season anymore, it's weird." Dean frowned at the demon and walked off, the brothers were already dressed.

Huh. Time for breakfast then.

Crowley had taken up the job of cooking meals for everyone, it kept him busy anyway. Pancakes will do today.

"Oh, in the land of the living now are we Crowley?" The demon frowned at the looming younger brother behind him, but could sense the smile in his tone, even Sasquatch had loosened up on him!

"If that's what you call it, Moose."

"Certainly not the land of the dead is it?" Crowley raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That depends on your point of perspective." The taller Winchester shook his head, still smiling.

"Demons, so picky." Crowley just laughed in response and resumed his work on breakfast, the smell attracting the shy approach of Gabriel, standing next to the demon, almost clutching his T-Shirt.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel retracted, the demon just frowning at him, then leaving him to concentrate on not burning the food. Just as he set the breakfast down on the table, the Archangel piped up.

"Uh, I…I need to speak to you…" Crowley frowned, but tugged the Archangel aside to the spare bedroom, shutting the door.

"Whats wrong? You've been unusually quiet these past few days and I'm sure that it isn't your phase-"

"I'm ready to choose." Crowley froze as the words left Gabriels lips. Said Archangel was now blushing and looking down, arms wrapped around himself. The demon inched closer slowly, placing a wary hand on his shoulder, Gabriels head jerking up and his eyes snapping to the demons hand.

"Listen, I'm not the best at cheering pe- _Angels_ up, but you shouldn't be ashamed."

"Crowley I-"

"You mustn't think of all this as a burden, even if it is as bad as you say." Gabriel stopped trying to talk, suddenly taking in what the demon was saying. "Like I said I'm not the best but you can't turn from your instinct, you should feel lucky! Demons can't have children, Angels can! And if I was an Angel I'd take that opportunity to have a family any day."

"Crowley…" The demons brain just registered what he'd told the Archangel, oh _shit!_ He was woken from his thoughts as he felt warmth wrap around him, and he looked down, only for his nose to he shoved into Gabriel's hair. "Thank you Crowley, that means a lot to me."

"Uh. You're welcome…?" He tried to curse but couldn't, the smell of candy was too distracting. What? It is! You try having a sugar-addict hugging you and ignoring the smell, see how difficult it is. Go on, I _dare_ you. Just as he was about to speak, the Archangel pulled away and smiled at him, walking out of the room.

Hey! Didn't he have something to say? Maybe he was after that, asking for the truth, and that's why I told him. Damn Angels.

Crowley walked out grumbling something, and was met with Sam and Dean eating while Gabriel prodded it with his fork. Okay that really is weird. Not hungry? Gabriel? _Please!_

"You feeling okay Gabriel? You don't look to well." The Archangel shrugged, then prodded his food again.

"Eat, it'll help you." Gabriel looked up as he spoke, then obediently started to coat his pancakes in syrup and shovel fork-full's into his mouth, a big grin plastered to his face. The other three just stared at him as he ate, making him give a little squeak of embarassment.

"Wh…How…What the hell?" Dean changed his view from the Archangel to him, Sam doing the same, his mouth hanging in shock, quite like Crowleys.

"I don't know!" He hissed, glancing at Gabriel who was sending looks his way every so often. There was something wrong with him, something about his Grace, and it'd only started recently- he must really be yearning for a mate by now, and that's to be expected! As an Archangel, who's to bet all the chicks threw 'emselves at him? Crowley thought it was reasonable.

"Well, anyway, Dean we have to concentrate on this case, I'm still stuck on what it actually _is!_ Dude!" Sam waved a hand in front of his brother, who seemed to be daydreaming…Wait, that would imply he had a brain. How foolish would some-one be to think he had one of those? …What? He does? Bloody hell!

"Hey, Winchester, what you got so far?" Crowley walked over to the younger Winchester, the demon now noticing the laptop he had next to him on the table.

"Well, there's been two cases of deaths, one murder, one suicide. We don't know what's done it, but we think it's a Siren or something, but we're not quite sure." Crowley peered at the newspaper that had been handed to him.

"A witness claims to have seen Mr. Jackson leave the strip club with a-" His jaw dropped with astonishment.

"I know, weird huh?" The demon shook his head, re-reading one part of a sentence over and over.

"No, this is bad, and weird actually." Sam frowned, so he continued. "I know what you're dealing with, and the witness had basicly pointed it out. It's obvious, you've got a Kitsune on your hands mate." Gabriels head shot up with the name, the two looking at him; _Dean_ however was still somewhere in dreamland or some place where he would FINALLY stop eye-sexing with that Angel and actually Get. It. On. Seriously! Sexual tension that a chainsaw couldn't cut.

"A Kitsune?" Sam frowned in confusion, and to be honest? Crowley wasn't surprised.

"They're in Japan aren't they? So what's it doing here?" Gabriel gave the demon a cold look, Crowley snarling at him in response.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you're in trouble if she gets some-one, not only is she a Succubus like creature, but also a fierce Trickster, so you'll have to watch yourselves." Sam nodded and spared a glance at Gabriel, who shrunk back slightly as he slouched in his chair, to nudging his brother.

"Dude, come-on, what's up with you?"

"Sammy, did you _see_ that Stripper? I mean seriously."

"…"

"What? She was damn well hot! I'm gonna go get somma' that ass Sammy, and you're gonna get laid by a _woman_ for once."

"Dean!"

"No arguing! We're going, now come-on, lets go hunt this sonofabitch." He jumped up and grabbed his jacket, then threw Sam his, who got up reluctantly, following his brother with a shrug in Crowleys direction.

The door closed and Crowley saw Gabriel bite his lip as the lock clicked. They were alone. Together. Again.

"Well, now what?" Gabriel tilted his head to the side, then gave a slight shrug. Crowley walked over to the DVD cupboard and crouched down, opening the wooden doors and peering inside. "Nothing in here you wanna see?" He looked back over his shoulder to see the Archangel shake his head, he was sat on the sofa and wrapped in Crowleys duvet. He did that too.

The demon found himself getting quite used to the Archangels' company, and that was a first that he could even stand _anyone_ around him, demons aren't hugely sociable.

"Alright then." Crowley grabbed a book from somewhere in the cupboard, closed it, and walked over to the sofa, Gabriel moving over so he could sit down. He waved his hand and the radio flickered to life, 'Gives You Hell' filling the room and bringing a smile to the Archangels lips.

Crowley found himself distracted as he watched Gabriel close his eyes and rest the duvet over them both, snuggling into the demons side hesitantly, his eyes not leaving him as he moved. A few moment passed, before the other looked up at him, making Crowley snap his head back to the book and open it, a side glance caught the Archangel moving over him slightly so he could read also.

He sighed, a smile of his own on his dark face as he felt Gabriel relax. One part of his mind shouted at him, yelling questions at him as to why he was comfortable like this.

Why he didn't push Gabriel away.

Why he wanted said Archangel to stay where he was.

Why he felt more relaxed in this moment than ever before.

It was all too confusing, so he pushed the thoughts aside and ignored them, locking them in a mental cage and cutting out their voices. Listening to the radio was enough voices at the moment.

"What's the book about?" Crowley was snapped from torturing his inner voices to the soft voice of his companion, who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh…It's…" For some unknown reason- to himself anyway- he couldn't seem to construct a sentence. He didn't even know what he was reading, he'd just chosen something at random. He looked at the cover, and was met with the familiar green coloured cover of 'Without Fail'. Ah, one of his favourites. "It's about a character called Jack Reacher, and in this one he has to help a woman stop the assassination of the president."

"That does sound pretty good." Crowley smiled, he had taste.

"Oh, it is, I've read this one before, want to read it?"

"Oh, uh, if you…wouldn't mind of course…"

"Why would I? S'only reading."

Nu-uh.

Yeah!

No!

Ye_sssssssssssssssss_.

N_oooooooooooooo_.

It is, reading is harmless, just looking at words and remembering them. Simple.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, then again, it's reading _with some-one else_. Demons don't share things, so why is he sharing this book like it was an everyday thing? And it really wasn't, seriously.

Come-on, it's not like-

_It really is war in here isn't it?_

"What are you doing in my head?" Gabriel yelped in surprise and jumped away from the demon who had just shouted at him.

"I just- I- Crowley I'm…" Gabriel grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head, wrapping it around himself tightly, his figure clearly visible and…shuddering? Crowley frowned and leant over near him, placing a hand on where the Archangels shoulder was.

"Angel?" He pulled the cover back from Gabriel's face to find a few soft tears falling from his eyes, and Crowley instantly hated himself for snapping at him. Then hated the fact he was hating himself for snapping at the other.

"L-leave…leave me alone!" Crowley felt like dying, the usually joking Trickster/Archangel was reduced to a broken heap, and he'd just made him worse.

Usually, under simple and normal circumstances, he wouldn't care. He'd be happy and feel fulfilled that he'd just broken an Archangel down, but this was different. _Gabriel_ had made it different. In his disguise as Loki, he'd met him a few times, and been welcomed and entertained by his tricks and sense of wicked humour.

Those meetings he'd enjoyed, it was the highlight of working near the Norse Gods; even if it was just to check they hadn't done anything they shouldn't have and where exactly they were. Loki was always there, and even with his children the odd time. His son Fenrir would play with his Hellhound, while Sleipnir would coax a treat out of him, smelling the apples every time.

And now, Loki was broken. He was the one who should be helped to feel at home; he should be the one to be accepted as a brother, because now it was his turn.

It wasn't a demons nature to care, to have these thoughts, to even consider them would make any other demon laugh, but Crowley wasn't in any other demons position.

"Gabriel…I didn't mean to shout at you…I'm serious, I take it back, I…" Gabriel looked up at him, their eyes meeting and not moving, not even blinking as he said it. He said one thing he'd never think he'd hear himself say. "I'm sorry." He didn't say anything else, even if he wanted to he couldn't, what else could he say?

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Crowley, and he shifted down so he was lay next to the Archangel, whose head was tucked under his own, the demons chin resting on his head. Yes, there was definitely something different about Gabriel, something that had caught his attention all those years ago; something unique.

Something he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day in, day out, and there wasn't a second_ of it that Crowley regretted that day. All those things he had said? What he had thought about Gabriel? He tried to convince himself that it was all bullshit, but something got to him, like he'd been waiting to say it- or think it, whatever.

"Crowley~" What a kick in the gut that was.

"Ngh." Crowley pulled the pillow over his head and kept it there, quite glad he didn't need to breathe to stay alive.

"Oh come-on, time to get up~" Oh, and Gabriel finally changed his phase, but for the worse.

"Leave me alone." With an unsatisfied grunt, the Archangel pulled the cover off of him, cold hitting his harder than a brick. "Angel…Give me back the cover!" Gabriel chuckled and jumped off the sofa, wrapping the duvet into a ball and standing with his tongue out.

"Naa naa na-naa naa!" So childish. Honestly. Well, debate about honesty with demons, but that isn't the point, shut up.

"Give me back the bloody cover you _dick!" _Crowley jumped to his feet on the sofa, hunched over slightly in a position you'd stand if you were about to charge at some-one and pounce on them, which wasn't a bad strategy right now.

Of course, it is classed as cheating if you're facing some-one with _wings._

"COME-ON! Give!" Crowley swiped at Gabriel, who just ran away, the demon chasing after him.

"You'll have to catch me first demon boy!" Gabriel had started to laugh, it wasn't everyday he got to do this, nevertheless with a demon, and Crowley was just feeling pissed at the fact it was him; although it was quite funny.

"Just give it me back you winged ass monkey!" This had just made Gabriel laugh even louder, Crowley still swiping at him, but the Archangel dodging him.

"Nev-WHOA!" Crowley had lunged himself at Gabriel, and the unsuspecting Angel fell onto the sofa with a- what would be- painful thud. That was it, the two of them just busted with laughter.

"Are all you Angels this childish?" The demon managed to get out, tugging the cover over to him, Gabriel letting it go.

"Nah, I'm just special, the only one." He laid his head down on Crowley's lap, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna, go back to sleep…You should get something to eat." Crowley shuffled back to the opposite end of the sofa to Gabriel, taking the duvet with him and covering it over himself.

This is really getting awkward now, what kind of phase is this? Flirty? Please, like Gabriel would be attracted to _him! _He snapped his eyes open as he felt to cover move, but when he looked around, there was no Gabriel.

"Angel?" Then the most weirdest thing ever happened. Sat, on his chest, randomly appearing from under the cover; was a white bloody rabbit. "…Well, that's new." He watched as the rabbit laid itself down, stretching its lean body across Crowley's torso, its whiskers brushing his face.

The last thing he could remember before falling asleep, was that rabbit. But when he woke up again- this time in the afternoon- it was gone, and Gabriel was sat eating some dinner.

Odd.

"Oh, well, morning," He looked at the motel room clock, then giggled, "Oh, afternoon! My aren't you lazy!" Crowley scowled, then threw a pillow at the Archangel, knocking him clean off of his chair and onto the floor, the demon bursting into a fit of laughter. He sat up at the sound of movement, but the pillow connected with his own face, and it was Gabriels turn to laugh.

"Come on then! If you think you're hard enough!" Gabriel ran over to the sofa and jumped up onto it, the two standing with a pillow each.

"Harder than you!" At this, Gabriel fell onto the back of the sofa with laughter, his arms stopping him from going over it. "Not like that!" Crowley hit him with his pillow, and as the giddy Archangel wiped a tear from his eyes, he replied with a hit himself.

The two pillows eventually started to rip at the sides, feathers flying everywhere; all over the couch, all over the floor, it was a complete mess. But there was a tell-tale object on the floor that had caught Crowley's eye- before Gabriel took his pause as an opportunity to hit him so hard he went over the back of the sofa, of course. It was a _feather_ about…two, three feet long? Anyway, too big compare to the inch length white feathers currently surrounding and covering him.

Oh, here's an idea! Lets blame the _Archangel_ who is currently _fussing _him because he fell off of the _sofa_. Bloody mother hen!

"Oh, Crowley are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I swear!"

"Angel, if you don't stop fussing, I'll get a bigger headache than I would falling off of the sodding London Eye!" Gabriel shrunk back, apologizing as his cheek tinted pink a little. Not that he was paying attention of course, no…Not at all! Just hard to miss…What? The guy's a friggin' Angel!

"So, why did you pause?" Crowley picked up the feather, raising his brow pointedly. "O-oh! That's uh, yeah." He grabbed the feather from the demons grasp, his tinted cheeks darkening.

"…Right. Anyway, don't you think we should clean this up?" A smirk danced its way across Gabriel's face, a grin that would challenge the Cheshire Cat, except minus the fangs, of course.

"Nah, those two mutton-heads can have a nice surprise when they come in, we however, will be out of harms way." Gabriel stood, brushing stray feathers off of himself, holding a hand out to the demon still sat in feathers. "So, fancy a walk?"

"Better than staying in here all day, _again._" Crowley took Gabriel's hand, standing up to also brush off the small white feathers, then proceeding towards the bathroom. After the usual routine, he stepped out in his trademark clothing, earning a wolf-whistle from the former Trickster.

"Very classy! I feel under-dressed…"

"Oh piss off you flying-" He was cut off by a finger on his lips as Gabriel suddenly appeared right up in his face.

"Will you stop insulting me? It really is quite mean." He pouted as to prove his point, but as Crowley scowled at him, Gabriel lifted his hand to snap his fingers.

Crowley didn't even think, he just grabbed Gabriel's finger away from his face, then seized the other hand.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I'm _not_ flying." The demon said through gritted teeth, his hands tightening around Gabriels and digging his nails into the Archangels' skin. Crowley hissed at the still amused Trickster, then went wide-eyed in realisation of his current actions, tugging his hands away quickly and leaving scratch marks on the other.

"Hahahahaha!" Crowley scowled as he laughed, watching as his hair rustled above his moving shoulders, then jerking slightly as Gabriel grabbed his wrists. "Won't hurt." He had time to wink before they were in the air, Crowley clutched tightly against Gabriel by the Archangels grip, the demon only realising what had happened as his feet touched the ground.

They were in the woods, on a path no less- thank…_some-one! _Because count on Gabriel to get them both lost- the Autumn colours surrounding them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriel beamed as Crowley nodded, and he had too, it really was beautiful. Rays of sunlight barely made it through the gaps in the many trees, the path barely clear from all of the fallen leaves.

"How did you find this place? You were busy being Pagan from what I recall, _Loki_." The Trickster chuckled at the name, but let Crowley continue, "If I'm right you had to convince people you were a Demi-God, not an Archangel." Crowley raised a brow as Gabriel gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"I just have one of the strangest feelings about this place, it feels really familiar, but I'd remember coming somewhere like this surely, it would've been for a good reason too I bet…" The demon watched as Gabriel's sigh melted into the wind, clothes moving with the breeze and stowaway leaves that flew with it.

Aww, how sweet, you gonna write some poetry Crowley?

_Never knew you were into that sort of thing. Y'know, being a demon and all._

_I'm not, piss off from my sodding head Gabriel._

_Did you just call me my name? Whoa, there must be seriousness in that sentence._

_Are you _always_ this much of an idiot._

One thing, one thing he said which left the King of Crossroads quite shellshocked.

Ready yourself.

_Only for you._

SERIOUSLY? Okay, he can't hear this, all the barriers are up, safe for now. But what the bloody Hell was that supposed to mean? 'Only for you'? If he dwelled on the situation much more he'd give himself a headache, and said Archangel was a big enough headache for now.

Seemed that Crowley wasn't the only one who realised what Gabriel had said, because the Angel himself had quite a cu- FUNNY tint to his cheeks. To see such a being of power _blush?_ Purely priceless, not to mention funny. No matter what anyone thinks he didn't think it was…cute…That was just _wrong._

"So, it's like a forgotten memory?" Gabriel nodded, slowly, as if thinking it over; but then he turned to the demon with his killer Pagan smirk.

"Come on, lets go." Crowley watched as Gabriel walked forward, glancing over his shoulder a few times before he joined him. It was weird Gabriel being like this, he was…normal, and he'd never get used to that, not after…

"Do you know how long this season will take?" The Archangel stopped, frowning at the demon who had asked it so casually.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?"

"Gabriel, I need to-"

"No you don't, and who do I even know you're helping me? What are you even doing here?" He'd been expecting this, in one of his phases or just when he was done, the distrust of having a demon around when he was in a most insecure state.

"Because I've been waiting, waiting for any Angel that I can catch scent of, just so you can shove off and have some-one to deal with your bloody season! Maybe even _choose_ them! Then I can get the Hell out of you way before you just happen to smite me!" Gabriel snorted, a look enveloping his face that was unfamiliar to Crowley.

"That's why? Unbelievable. Just- Unbelievable." Gabriel ran off, disappearing with a rough sound of feathers. What was wrong with him? He said he was ready to choose, he'd heard him, and now that he's actually trying to help so that he can leave, so the Archangel won't see him again? It doesn't make se-

…wait.

Oh _bollocks._


	6. Chapter 6

"Gabriel!" The forest had gone dark, he didn't know how, but the aura had gone from cheerful to menacing, threatening even, ever since Gabriel had ran off. "Gabriel where are you!"

How could he be so stupid? Gabriel was damnation knows where and it was his fault. He shouldn't regret anything, shouldn't feel anything, shouldn't-

"Gabriel, please! Where are you!" He sighed, he should go back to where he was before, maybe he went back there after hearing Crowley's shouting. He stopped walking when he heard growling.

Oh God, no, nonononono…

He turned around, coming face to face with a bloody _big_ Hellhound. He held back his fear to just slight panting, needing the breath back that had caught in his throat at the sight of it.

"Well well well, I never thought I'd find you here." Crowley's eyes narrowed at the demon before him, not quite believing who was standing in front of him.

"H-Hathael?" The man before him hissed, and the Hellhound joined with a growl, stepping closer to Crowley- who backed away a step from instinct.

"Don't you dare call me that, you piece of _filth!_" As he spat out the last word, the Hellhound jumped at him, Crowley running as fast as his vessel would allow. The heart was beating faster than he could of imagined possible, memories of his human life flashing before him and causing him to falter, just enough so the Hound caught up and was on him.

Screams and shouts filled the forest, the demon writhing in pain and his vessels' conscience screaming with fear. His blood covered the ground, the nearby trees and stumps, anything it would reach; neither the other demon nor Hellhound intent in stopping the action.

"You think that you can call me by that name? You think I would wish to be remembered as one of _them?_ You know our Father is the Morning Star, he is our only Father! And always has been! What has made you change your mind now?" He called of him Hound by using magic to slam it into a tree, a startled whimper coming from it.

"He…is not Father…he is our…manipulator…and you know that…you know what he will do to us!" Hathael slammed his foot down onto Crowley's face, the response was screaming in pain and the bones breaking loud enough to hear. "Hathael please!"

"Don't call me _Hathael!_" He started to kick at Crowley's body, ribs breaking and pain tearing through Crowley. The Hellhound appeared again, carrying a pouch of-

"No, Hathael! Please!" The Hound bit down hard into the bag, Holy Water bursting all over the Crossroads King, his skin burning and steaming as he clenched his fists; gritting his teeth to try and quieten his screams.

"No? Really Crowley, I thought you had more in you than that." He looked down at his Hellhound, it's muzzle also burnt by the Holy Water. "Find him."

Crowley blinked, he'd been teleported to some…building. And he was also in the middle of a sodding Devils Trap. Bloody fucking marvellous. With disapproving grunts Crowley hauled himself up into a sitting position, inspecting the trap.

The trap was made of Latin and Enochian, and also an ancient language Crowley didn't recognise. He looked over to Hathael, who had just finished a little ritual, since this particular trap is _very_ powerful- and if done right- can be used to trap only certain demons inside of it instead of all. And he's just locked Crowley inside it. Bugger.

"Hathael, why? Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" Hathael appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him onto all fours again; making him notice the binding sigils.

"That's right Crowley, you're not only powerless, but you're bound to your vessel." He punched him again. "You will feel every human pain." Another punch. "Every demon pain." A kick to the gut. "And everything in between." The second kick to the gut made Crowley bring up blood, coughing and sputtering as it joined his bleeding broken nose, cracked ribs, Holy Water burns and Hellhound wounds.

Hathael had ended up stretching Crowley out, and tying him still on the floor. Salt and Holy Water was poured down his throat, making even more blood come up, Crowley choking from his face up position. His eyes stung from the Holy Water that had gotten into them, but he strained to look up off the ground; there was a table of knives, salt, water, needles, nails, a hammer…Who knows what else was there, Crowley just knew he didn't want to find out.

"You can scream, shout, bleed, anything you want, your feathery-ass friend doesn't give a toss about you.; and you know it." Hathael walked over to his broken body and held his chest securely. "Won't hurt, _dear._" The needle stabbed into his chest, it's contents unbearable inside of him, his heart now pumping it around the rest of his vessel.

"Is…Is that…All you got?" The taller demon smirked, brushing his dirty blonde hair from his eyes, which had flickered black. He removed his jacket and tied it around Crowley's eyes.

No, no not this…He's my brother, he's my family, the traitorous bastard!

"I protected you through the great Falling, I did all I could to stop Lucifer's corruption, and think is how you repay me? You bastard! You utter bastard!" He was silenced by a hard slap across the face, his cheek stinging from where one of the Hellhound inflicted wounds had re-opened at the contact.

"You did fuck all! Look at where we are now! Like _Hell_ you protected me!" There was movement for a few minutes before Crowley felt hands on his legs, which were bare. His whole body was bare.

Shouts of pain filled the room once again as Crowley was raped by Hathael, punches bruising and claws piercing his skin, he even felt Hathael bite down on him a few times, the sharp canines of his vessel just bringing blood to the surface to trickle down his thighs and shoulders.

Part of Crowley was grateful for the make-shift blindfold, another part cursing it; if it wasn't there, he'd have to deal with looking into his merciless brothers eyes, but at least then he'd know where to fight back.

A blade was drawn across his chest, the pain completely unbearable; but his writhing just cause the other demon to laugh.

"Archangels blood Crowley! Feel what you used to be, feel it burn you! You aren't an Angel anymore! Nor are you a human! You're a _demon_. A disgusting creature, you're just a worthless. Piece. Of. Shit!" Tear threatened to fall, but he wouldn't give Hathael the satisfaction, he didn't want to be weak. He would take the pain his brother dished out- anything and everything.

He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't be weak. He _couldn't._

His eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, still stinging from the Holy Water and salt. Archangels blood…Did…Did the Hound catch Gabriel? No, Gabriel couldn't be caught, he wouldn't allow anyone the pleasure of catching him, not even as Loki- he's one stubborn Pagan, believe it.

When Hathael was satisfied with himself, he stood, most likely to dress himself, then attacked Crowley again. Weapons hunters used and didn't know of, some that were only used in Hell, and they happened to be the worst one's he'd brought. Once Crowley's skin resulted in mostly bruises and cuts- red over purple and black- did he pick Crowley's head up by his hair, his neck at an odd angle.

"We should do this again sometime, _brother_." Just as the word had dripped of venom from his lips, Hathael spat on Crowley, leaving the room. Leaving Crowley alone.

Alone. Again. The way it's always been. Having to fend for himself as a young and inexperienced demon in an unforgiving Hell. A scared Angel crying in the corner while everyone else either ignored him or were to busy fighting. The Angel with black wings.

Yet there had been a white feather among those wings, a single one, which made him realise he wasn't completely as damned as they all said. That one feather kept him going, gave him faith that he could do the right things and protect his younger brother, Hathael. Maybe not, maybe he was worthless. Maybe it would all be better if he just slipped away, no-one to miss him…

"Crowley! Crowley! Come back to me, there we go, oh…what in Dads name did they do to you?" Crowley opened his eyes, he was powerless and tired, aching and in unbearable pain. It was him, standing over him with worry was Gabriel. He was alive.

"H…" His throat was hoarse, voice crackling with the drying water. "Hathael…He…"

"Shh, Crowley, it's okay. I've got you now, he won't get to you again, I promise." Gabriel ran his fingers through Crowley's hair, soothing him. "Lets go back to the motel, Sam and Dean are there, I told them you were gone, you had 'em pretty worried there."

The Winchesters were worried about _him?_ Hah, that's a load of poppycock. He didn't object about flying this time, he just wanted to lie down and sleep away the pain.

That reminded him, the Trap.

"T-Trap…"

"Taken care of, now, hold on." Gabriel lifted him up, one arm under him knees and the other under his shoulders, Crowley passing out before he could grasp onto the only thing he knew would stay with him; the one thing he wanted to stay with him. The last thing he heard was gasps and shouting, damn Winchesters…

As Crowley began to stir, he could hear something, it was a beautiful sound and was quite like some-one was playing an instrument. He opened his eyes only slightly, and saw Gabriel sat next to him on one of the chairs from the table- he was playing a horn.

It didn't look like much, but the sound coming out of it was so worth it, you could hypnotize some-one with that thing. He took in his surroundings, he was in Sam and Deans room, and they we making noises in the main part of their room, probably eating or discussing their hunt.

"That's beautiful." Gabriel jumped and put the horn away with wide-eyes. "What? That was a compliment."

"I know, s'just I didn't want you to notice. It's embarrassing." Crowley frowned and thought for a second, trying to work out the song.

"Is that a healing tune you were playing?" The Archangel grinned sheepishly and shrugged, making a startled noise as Crowley tugged him forward to embrace him.

"Thank you Gabriel. I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you had." He felt Gabriel shake his head, and he pulled back, their eyes meeting.

"It's my fault Crowley, I shouldn't have taken us there, if I hadn't then-"

"Then he would've found me somewhere else. Gabriel it wasn't your fault." He shook again, his eyes sad, straying from their usual glitter of amusement that made Gabriel. It didn't suit him.

"If I was with you, I could've protected you, if I hadn't ran off…" He trailed off, a tear escaping down his cheek. Crowley wiped it away with his hand, smiling at the other.

"Listen Gabriel, what happened, happened, we can't change that- _don't_ even think about it. Even so, at least I now he's out there, and he said that he'll be waiting for a second time." Grace and anger flashed through Gabriel's eyes, his features tensing.

"There won't _be_ a next time, I'll make sure of it." He held his hand up to snap his fingers, but Crowley stopped him with a hand on his.

"No…Angel, he's my brother, please…leave him." Before anything else could be said, the Winchesters walked in, Sam carrying a plate of food and a bottle of water.

"I didn't know whether you'd want something or not, so I brought it just incase." Crowley nodded in thanks as Sam sat on the bed behind Gabriel's chair, a hand on the Angels shoulder. He knew it was comfort for the hormonal Archangel, but the demon wasn't in the mood for seeing reason. He didn't want Gabriel to get hurt like he would have, especially because of _him_.

"Yeah, give us a shout for anything." Crowley smirked through clearly visible pain.

"Don't you have a hunt to get to boys?" Dean snorted but Sam gave him a look dubbed Bitchface 7.

"We just came back from it before we noticed you were missing, so when I finally got hold of Gabriel the day after, we spent a week looking for you, maybe longer than that, I can't remember."

"Y-you were looking for me…?" Crowley frowned is disbelief, they _wanted_ Crowley around?

"We don't want you here 24/7 if that's what you're thinking, just we could do with keeping an eye on your ass, make sure you don't pull any stunts."

"That's Dean speak for 'we could use your help around here, but I've too much pride to say it aloud'." Sam translated, smiling at Crowley.

"No it doesn't! Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys!" Gabriel silenced them with his raised voice, their attention on the sweet-toothed Trickster. "Now I have your attention, maybe we should leave him to rest, he has some real serious injuries; and completely untying him from his vessel will take time."

Sam nodded and stood, ushering his brother out of the room. Gabriel smiled down at him, his expression relaxed again.

"Angel, promise me something."

"Anything Crowley, what is it?"

"Don't leave me like that again okay?" Gabriel chuckled, the sound sparking something inside of him that made him crack a smile also. The Trickster leant over to him and wrapped his arms around him, startling Crowley slightly.

His hair smelt like cinnamon- he didn't know how- but it was oddly comforting. Crowley grunted as Gabriel squeezed him slightly, pulling back to smile at the demon.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now, eat. Get some sleep and get your black-clad ass better 'kay?" His usual Trickster-cheery voice was back, masking his seriousness and anger from before. Before the Archangel got up, his lips brushed Crowley's forehead, making his cheeks tint- earning a smug smile from Crowley.

"Embarassed now are we? How many more emotions to check off the list for today?" Gabriel nudged him lightly, careful not to hurt him.

"Shuddup Crowley, now eat!"

"As you wish oh feathery assed one!" He smirked, then shifted on the bed over to the night stand, inspecting the food before him.

But he didn't miss the content look on Gabriel's face, or the happy sigh, before walking out the room.

It all made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley stirred slowly, his wounds had basically healed now, but they were still kinda sore, and he was covered in bruises and scars. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, what is that…music? He stood up and stretched, his muscles waking up from the demon's motionless sleep.

When he opened the door and looked into the living room, he was met with what had to be one of the funniest things he had _ever_ seen. Gabriel was _dancing_.

"Having fun there?" He spoke loud enough to be heard over the music, Gabriel turning and walking over to him in tune with the music.

"Dance with me Crowley! Come-on!" Crowley raised an eyebrow simply.

"You must be joking."

"Not about this! Come-on!" Gabriel took his hands and started to sway them, the Archangel bouncing on his heels to the beat.

"Honestly?" Gabriel started to twirl them both as the pair started to laugh, Crowley actually moving with him now.

"He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman!" Gabriel's singing was full of laughter, but he still wasn't bad.

"You would be listening to this, wouldn't you?" Gabriel smirked his Trickster smile.

"Oh yeah baby!" He twirled Crowley with one hand while clicking with the other and tapping his feet, smiles never leaving their lips. As the song ended, Crowley started to laugh at the now pouting Archangel, mumbling something along the lines of 'I was enjoying that' and 'Songs are too short'.

"How about we have some breakfast at least?" Gabriel nodded enthusiastically, Crowley chuckling as he walked over to the kitchen unit, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll snap us something in, you can have anything you want." Gabriel turned Crowley around held his hand up, ready to snap. "Well sir? Whad'll it be?"

"Something that won't kill me." Gabriel replied with a pout, but snapped up some omelettes. "Simple, and not sugar related, Gabriel is that you in there?" Crowley chuckled, moving with the plates over to the table.

"So, how are you feeling today?" The Archangel asked, jabbing his food with the fork in his hand.

"Better than a few days ago I can assure you." The demon smiled at the other. "But, it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't have been able to heal myself if I was still bound to my vessel, and you've helped me." The Angel looked at him, an equal smile across his face, then the two sat in silence to eat.

Well, it _would_ have been silence, if Gabriel's music wasn't on so bloody loud. His selection of music was quite…well, _Gabriel. _Also very Trickster, thought that was Gabriel, in a sense anyway.

"Okay, honestly Gabriel?" A muffled 'what?' was the Archangels response through the last mouthful of breakfast he had left. "Your music! Christina Aguilera, 50 Cent, Kelis, and…is that Moulin Rouge a-bloody-again?"

"Stop insulting my music! It's…dancy." The demon gave him a confused look before Gabriel actually got up and held out his hand.

Okay, Gabriel wants them to dance? Is he fucking _mad?_

…Yes.

"You have no chance."

"Aww come-on! It'll cheer you up!" Crowley scowled at him, folding his arms against his chest as he leant back in the chair he was sat on.

"What'd cheer me up right now is you stopping your pestering." Gabriel started swaying slightly, the grin lighting up and never leaving his face.

"I got you to dance before!" Crowley shook his head, and the grin became a mischievous smirk. "If you don't I'll embarrass you." He frowned as the other scoffed in disbelief, so he held up his hand. "You asked for it." Then snapped.

"What did you do?" Gabriel shrugged, making Crowley eye his wearily.

"You'll have to see. Now, want anything?"

"Lets see, a cup of tea, peace, painkillers and to give you a ruddy good kick up the arse." Gabriel started to laugh uncontrollably, grabbing the back of the sofa so he could stay upright. Once he had calmed down enough to speak, he turned back to Crowley and his raised eyebrow.

"You…You said kick right?" Crowley stared at him in horror, which set Gabriel off again- but still bloody ducking when Crowley threw his duffel bag at him, bastard.

"Grow up Angel! I wouldn't fuck you in a million years." He received a look of mock hurt and rolled his eyes.

"But Crowley, don't you love me?" He didn't answer, instead he scoffed and stood up, walking to retrieve his duffel and slipped into the bathroom. He was concerned about Gabriel, how many more phases did he have left to endure? How long would they take? And…would he even chose some-one?

Oh come _on! _He wants to choose him as his mate, how would that work? It wouldn't that's how. Not that Crowley didn't want that to happen, even if he did! They had a bloody Apocalypse on their hands, and now wasn't the time to be getting…involved with anyone, especially since knocking Lucifer down would mean a pay rise for him.

"Your tea's ready, come-on!" He sounds like a _mother_.

"Just checking my dressings! What did you use on these?"

"Special stuff." Crowley spun around to where Gabriel had just appeared.

"Don't do that!" The Archangel grinned widely.

"Why not? Did I scare ya?" Crowley grumbled something then started to pull away at the bandages covering his body. "Do you have to?"

"I want to see what he did to me." Gabriel nodded once and helped him loosen the knots. Once the demons torso was free of the bandages, Gabriel cast a sad look at the still healing wounds across his skin, then turned away. "What are you doing?"

"You surely don't want me perving over the sight of you half naked, or do you?"

"Not really."

"There we go then, hurry up about it."

Crowley looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, fingers tracing over where the Hellhounds had ripped at his meat-suits flesh, where Hathael had torn with his weapons and scratched with his nails, the pierces in his shoulders, burns from fire and holy water-

"Whoa, Crowley! Steady, hey, come-on, get up." Crowley shook his head, his vision blurred.

"What…Gabriel? What happened?" His sight cleared just enough so he could outline the Archangel by his side.

"You started shaking, then sorta…slumped to the floor, I have no idea." His eyes flicked over the demon to make sure he had no new wounds, "You okay?"

"My eyes…I can't see very clearly, it's nothing." As Crowley stood, he caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. "What's that?"

"Just another wound, y'know, you are covered with 'em." Gabriel chuckled uncomfortably, but the demon ignored him and tried to remove the dressings. "Uh…"

"Look, if you're uncomfortable, go out; I do have boxers on y'know." The Archangels' cheeks tinted with red, but he stayed with Crowley, helping him so that he didn't re-open a wound by accident.

"It…it isn't a pretty sight. I only looked where I had to, I swear I didn't-"

"Gabriel," Crowley looked at him, his eyes meeting with the others' clearly upset ones. "I do not accuse you of anything, and why would I? I know that you wouldn't do anything, I'm not stupid." Crowley smiled at Gabriel and they both let out a small laugh, Gabriel's face lighting up more.

"Thank you, uh…do you want me to do it or…?"

"Can you? I don't know what wounds are where and I don't fancy hurting myself again." Crowley smiled at the Archangel, who proceeded to remove Crowley's trousers to get at the bandages underneath.

"There you go, to see what's on your hips you need to, y'know."

"Yeah, thanks again Angel." As soon as he saw the bruises, he let out a broken gasp. The familiar sting to his eyes returned as the image of his brothers anger returned. He'd screwed up, all he had to do was protect him, and he screwed up. No…no he won't give in to this, he can't break now of all times; with the Apocalypse, with Gabriel…

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt arms wrap around his waist, soft but secure, and a head rested on his shoulder.

"Wh-!"

"You aren't alone in this y'know."

"Gabriel, what do you mean?"

"The Apocalypse, I'm here with you, and so are those two mutton-heads. They do give a crap about you y'know."

"Are you gonna end every sentence with 'y'know'?" The two chuckled, and Gabriel's grip tightened slightly.

"What say, until you get better, I look after you." Crowley twisted just enough so he could look at Gabriel.

"You're the hormonal one, I'm fine." Gabriel snorted light-heartedly.

"Yeah, sure you are, I can see that." He turned Crowley around fully, their faces inches apart. "I meant _look after you_." He wanted so much not to do it, but Crowley shook his head, not meeting the others gaze; who just laughed softly and let go of the demons' waist. "Don't worry I expected that, now hurry up and get dressed, that tea's ready."

"O-okay…" Crowley watched as Gabriel left, then walked over to the wall and rested his head against it. Crazy, this was all crazy. How could he like Gabriel? He was a _demon_ for crying out loud! And honestly? He didn't know whether Gabriel liking him was just because of his season or not. It was a very weird situation.

Crowley grabbed his trousers and pulled then up, and walked out of the bathroom, his top half on and hooked over his head.

"M-morbid curiosity, mmph…" He pulled on the top and sat next to Gabriel, who was on the sofa. "What do you do about your Seasons if you're alone? I mean, don't you go to Heaven?" Gabriel looked at him quite surprised, causing Crowley to stutter. "N-not if you don't want to tell me, don't get angry, I'll live thanks…" He mentally kicked himself for actually being _nervous_, but Gabriel smile washed that away. Wow, this is so cliché.

"Well, usually, I'd try and hunt down one of the Angels that actually _want_ to know me, and maybe stick with them, y'know, just to help. But, sometimes I'm with some-one, like Kali, though she did find that weird and probably got suspicious…" Gabriel chuckled and Crowley couldn't help but join, that image was just too good.

"What about Castiel?" The Archangel leant his head back in thought, then looked at Crowley again.

"Cassy is…difficult, to say the least. I helped raise him when he was a fledgling, he still is to me." Crowley frowned.

"I didn't know he was young."

"Yeah, he is. He…he did have an interest in humans, him and Anna, and that scared me more than I think it did anyone." The demon fixed him with a questioning look, asking him to explain. "Well, I wasn't…the most trusted to watch over a fledgling, never mind _raise_ one, I really don't know how that happened."

"Well, Castiel turned out alright, you obviously did a good job in raising him if he's still alive." Gabriel shot a dark look at him, the air crackled with power.

"That is _not_ funny."

"I didn't mean it to be, I meant it." Crowley searched for a way to change the subject, then turned back to Gabriel after taking a mouthful of his tea. "So did you really give birth to a horse?" The Trickster just stared at him wide-eyed as if he was crazy, then busted out laughing, both of them did.

And of course, perfect timing, Dean charges through the door! Oh well done you there Deanie-boy!

"…..Hi to you too Dean."

"Where's your Moose?"

"F-found…Monster…guh…got…Sam…need…help…" Gabriel frowned with concern and clear worry for the younger Winchester, and went over to Dean to try and calm his panting.

"Why did you come here? You could have just called!" Dean took a swig from a glass of water Gabriel had given him.

"No…no time, she's got him and I…I couldn't protect Sammy, I need your help." The two supernatural beings nodded in unison after sparing a glace at each other.

"Where were you?"

"The old factory twelve blocks down, lemme get my weapons." Gabriel nodded, then watched Dean walk into his and Sam's room.

"Bloody Kitsune, what's she doing here anyway?"

"I don't know Crowley, but there's too many things she could do, like you said they're part trickster." Crowley growled to himself as Gabriel bit his lip. "Can't you…inform her?" The demon's gaze snapped to the Archangel.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel held up his hands, backing up a step.

"N-nothing I just…nothing." Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but both brings looked towards the bedroom as Dean stepped out of it.

"Dean? D'you know where the Kitsune would've taken him?" The older Winchester shook his head, then gave a half shrug.

"We had a hunch about where she was hiding, but that's where we were, he could be anywhere. If anything happens to him…" Dean clenched his fist that wasn't holding guns. Gabriel grabbed Dean's wrist and Crowley's hand.

"Sure, you grab _my_ hand." Crowley grumbled, making Dean smirk.

"Shut up you old kill joy! Now, off to hunt ourselves a Sasquatch!" The three disappeared with a flutter of wings.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam!"

_"Gabriel!"_

"Sammy where are you?"

_"Gabriel please, come back!"_

The memories of loosing Gabriel came back to him, the images flooding into his mind and hitting him like a hammer. The gloomy forest after the Archangel had fled

"Crowley! Crowley!"

The scene changed, the forest was bright again, and practically glowing; like the actual forest was happy, beaming with love. And Gabriel was running towards him, so Crowley ran to him.

"Gabriel? What happened?"

"Nothing! You get out, I'll get Crowley!"

"Why? What good is he with us? We should just leave him here!"

"No! I can't do that! He's-"

"-Your boyfriend?"

"My responsibility you dick! Now Sam, get him outta here!"

"Come on Dean."

As they reached each other, they wrapped their arms tight around themselves; squeezing tight and not letting go. Then the image flashed with bright lights, Crowley catching a glimpse of a crying body  
and a black pair of wings.

"Hey! You're awake!"

"Ugh...what happened?" Crowley blinked the images away, frowning in thought.

"The Kitsune threw a hissy fit and we got Sam." The demons vision cleared properly now, he could see Gabriel- oh and the collapsing building behind him; but hey, details right?

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared before the two Winchesters, who looked ready to burst into laughter. What was so funny _now?_

"Dude, nice ears." Okay, what the fuck?

"..." Gabriel gestured to a puddle on the floor, and as Crowley peered into it he was met...

...with _CAT_ EARS? Oh he really was going to kill Gabriel.

"Change them back now! Now!" The archangel smirked and shook his head.

"Nu-uh, they suit you too much." He began to chuckle as Sam had now burst with laughter like his brother, and Crowley had to smile to himself, at least he wasn't mad at him. "Alright people, lets go back eh? I'm sick'a this dump." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were stood in the motel room, Sam and Dean calming their laughter.

"Sam, you go wash, you stink like sex."

"And foxes." Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disapproval, and Dean nodded in agreement, leaving Sam to grumble as he walked off.

Crowley sat on the couch and picked up the glass he'd just conjured up, sipping the contents and leaning his head back, he could finally relax...

"What is that...can I smell mint?" Crowley raised his eyebrow and turned to face the archangel next to him, currently sniffing the air.

"Uh...Yeah, I have some." Gabriel's face lit up with a huge grin as Crowley handed it to him, the demon shrugging at Deans questioning looks.

"Tell me when Gigantor gets out, I'll leave you to deal with each other, send yourselves insane..." Crowley ignored Deans mumbling as he walked into his and his brothers' room.

"So, you like mint?"

"I _love_ it!"

"More than candy?"

"Don't make me choose!" Crowley chuckled, then gave the archangel another mint.

He had an idea. A brilliant idea. Over the days he started to leave sweets and mints everywhere he knew Gabriel would be, in a book he was looking for, his pockets, the spare room, even the dvd cupboard. Just small things to catch his attention, and it was all going well.

Until he confronted him, bloody angel.

"What is it?" They were stood in the main part of the motel room, facing each other a few feet apart.

"What's with all the candy? The mints?"

"You like them...don't you?"

"I thought you didn't want us to be together yet?" Crowley's thoughts kept suggesting things to say, 'I was lying' was the most popular, since it was kind of true.

"But...I...I do now." A blush crept up to Gabriel's cheeks, face frowning in confusion.

"You, you what?"

"I've got this feeling, that we were so close once, but I don't..." The demon sighed, the images of them running for each other, the black wings, they were like memories, clear as daylight; but he didn't remember them. He'd never had them before, it just didn't make _sense_.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Crowley smiled.

"By this." He threw a black shirt at the archangel, who stayed silent after catching it. "I don't know how, but I know what an angels nest is, what it represents, and..." He nodded at the clothing, "...what it's made of."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he finally caught on to what Crowley was saying, and Crowley sighed again, taking an unnecessary breath.

"I know you want to make a nest, and I understand you need a mate. Please Gabriel, choose me." Gabriel threw the shirt onto the sofa and ran towards Crowley, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Yes...Yes I choose you, you old fool." The two chuckled, a single tear running down their cheeks. He didn't know why he had even shed one tear, he didn't know if Gabriel knew either, but neither really cared.

They didn't move except to leave a kiss at each others throats and cheeks. This was what they'd wanted, and finally, _finally_, they had it.


End file.
